narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Isle of the Blooming Flowers
Overview This was an island rich with vegetation in the spring and summer, carpeted in flowers of every color. The priestesses of The Isle of the Blooming Flowers were celebrants, meaning that they praised the God and Goddess through sacred celebration with music, song and dance. They made beautiful wreaths and garlands, adorning their modest temple and the many animals they kept tame upon the grounds. A spiritual location sought after by the greatest conquerors and for those whom seek enlightenment from a dark world. They worked with the fiery elemental forces of plants and trees, and had marvelous gardens of flowering plants and vegetables. The color of their robes was saffron with scarlet mantles and their gemstone was the garnet. For The Isle of the Blooming Flowers, the power animal was the honey bee. History Over two millennia in the days of old, ago before the founding of the hidden villages, shinobi, and a lone isle flourished. Full of animated and vibrant vegetation, the Isle of Blossoming Flowers was a global force in a world still young. The Isle of Blossoming Flowers was primarily an irenic location and was renowned for their spiritual advancements and in the concepts of astronomy and alchemy. One of their key achievements was their understanding, invention and possession of the Chariot of the Sun, a smaller version of the merkaba the legendary imcea plant and the Blood Flower. The island has been sought by multiple nations overtly and surreptitiously for the artifacts mentioned above. The enigmatic island also praised the primordial , for its fruit bearing powers were worshipped by the small island. This was all that was known about the mysterious country, as access to it was completely impossible by natural standards as you see, the island existed in both the astral plane and in the physical plane and required a certain "key" in order to gain access. Description The island existed in an era called the Time of the Mists, in which a fine etheric substance that can be imbued into a vaporous element is formed. This fine etheric substance is known as Azoth, and from this Prima Matra or first matter is created. Azoth is similar to Aether, but more electric in nature. Plant life now undergoes experience within pathways that open into an earthen-like sphere which is not entirely corporeal, yet not of the cloud-like quality of the previous era. This island is more like a density of tissue which is malleable and elastic in nature. This island harbored all sorts of exotic plant life. There were plants which assisted in chakra control, illnesses, and other various impairments as well. Certain plants even boosted various elemental chakra natures of a person, an example being the Imcea plant which drastically increased the potency of lightning chakra users. Geographic Location Geography and Climate As mentioned before, the island is bi located and appears in both the physical plane and the astral plan simultaneously. In the physical it existed in various locations as the island inhabitants were able to change its vibrational frequency to a higher plane of existence. This also helped flourish the plant life as well. Hence why no one could find the island, unless one could see through the Azoth, hope would be loss. With its warm and gentle trade winds, mild temperatures and sunny skies, Blooming Flowers is an ideal destination throughout the year. Generally speaking, the land is tropical, but the temperature and climate can vary dramatically depending on where you are located. Special Locations Sacred Wells Sacred Wells were numerous in ancient history of the Isle of Blossoming Flowers. These holy waters of healing were often dedicated to patron Goddesses. They were spiritual way stations for those who thirsted both of the spirit and of the flesh. Gazing into a well or pool of the Goddess was used as a "scrying mirror" for oracles in which to see the future or "remote viewing" of some physical place, event or other dimension. Such a "mirror" also allowed the meditative seeker to move into his / her deeper space of being and come into contact with the ALL. Falcon Fountain From the Akashic record is revealed that there was once a fountain in the island from which water from a sacred spring burst forth through the beak of a falcon sculpture. The falcon in this instance, represented a solar "god" who descended upon the shoulder of the destined king of the land, once the Priestess found him worthy of that honor. It was She who opened the way for the soul of the new king to summon the crowning falcon. In the fountain depicted above, the King of the Land was anointed by the Priestess and thereby was established his "Right to Rule." Epochs Early Epoch A very "organic" period in which the inhabitants of the Isle of the Blooming Flowers merged their being with the planet and its heartbeat. The material forms they created in this environment flowed within the patterns of the most natural style and rhythms of the earth. Middle Epoch While technology was still in full force, there were an increasing number of villagers who began to reject much of the advances of science. They saw that the natural spiritual "being" of the people was rapidly decreasing as a result. Groups began to form from among both the science community and the spiritual, coming together to work for a transition into a less mechanical world. It was not their intent to throw out all technology, but to simply bring it into balance with spirit. There was resistance to this movement by the large majority of those in power at the time. The people in general ranged from indifferent to concerned, but took no real action in support of either side. Sacred Seal The sacred seal of the Holy Order on The Isle of Blooming Flowers was a golden bee against an early version of the Fleur de Leis in green. The field was scarlet. This seal, was on the islands national flag, as it was considered a symbol of love. The origin of their ancient seal dates back nearly three millennia ago. Trivia & Behind the Scenes *The Sage of the Physical Plane, Ukyo Hara was born in this mysterious land. *The theme for this island is the Mystical Island stage from Tekken 6. * Category:SahaTo Category:Empire Category:Locations Category:Village Category:Villages Category:Fanon Villages